Stacey Lewis
Brandy Hale is one of the two main characters from the novel series, Sweet L.A. Life She was portrayed by Caitlin Fein. Brandy's twin sister, Caitlyn, was portrayed by Caitlin's twin, Amanda Fein. Character Profile Ashley was also an attractive and sometimes aggressive teenager with her share of insecurities. She is part Italian and Caucasian. Ashley arrived in Los Angeles in the first book of the series entitled, New Life, New Adventures, as the twin sister of Megan, along with their mother, Tess, father, Steven and little sister, Lina. Ashley was the more outgoing twin and fashionable and Megan would often felt inferior to her. On her arrival to Bally High, Ashley would but heads with popular cheerleaders, Sara Manning and Sonia Martinez. As Ashley was adjusting to her new world, she left a bad impression on her new classmates by lying and implying to them that she was rich. Ashley even butted heads with Sara and Sonia forming a rivalry and worse, Sara even tried to run the Bennett twins out of school by telling the school about the Bennetts' living situation and making Megan cry by accusing her of seducing Jack (When she and Jack aren't really dating). Angered by Sara's actions towards Megan, Ashley slaps Sara and the two leave Sonia's party. Ashley challenges Sara to a tennis match, Sara loses and Ashley gloats. Then Sara vandalizes Bally High and tries to put the blame on Ashley and worse Sara lies to Megan that Ashley was trying to steal Jack from her (turning to twins against each other). Ashley and Megan figure out Sara's deception and discover that Sara was behind the vandalism and exposed her. Sara is expelled and Ashley is cleared, but she is still at odds at Sonia. At Bally High, Ashley and her sister, Megan are considered to be Bally High's most hottest sisters in school's history. Defining characteristics: *-Identical twin sister of Megan Bennett *-Fashion diva *-She's the flirty type Appearence Ashley is pretty with chestnut-brown hair, brown eyes, and is slim and slender. She is 5'6. Ashley and Megan are easily two of the most beautiful people in L.A. She lives in a split-level comtemperay house with a swimming pool. Ashley loves boys, gossip, fashion, acting, and shopping with either her sister or her friends. Personality Ashley's personality is far much different from Megan. She is described as romantic, happy-go-lucky, outgoing, dizzy, manipulating and shrewd one. Nick and Matt Ashley met a motorcyclist, Nick Huntington who started to fancy Ashley. He attended a Briarwood Academy while she attended Bally High. All Grown Up Arc In the new arc, Ashley is 28 and living back in L.A. working as a soap opera actress on Now & Forever as Cindy Mancini. After her character was killed off in a car crash, Ashley takes a break from acting and supports Megan who left her boyfriend and New York. Wardrobe As a teen Ashleys fashion style in high school was much more trendy and sophisticated than her twin sister's style. Ashley wore a lot of strapless dress in every color right up to the floral prints. She is a sandal and wedges wearing girl. She wears boyfriend blazers with dresses or with skinny jeans. She was reminscent of Hanna Marin from Pretty Little Liars. In one episode, Ashley wore her faux-fur lavender jacket to Bally looking trendy as always. When her nemesis, Christie Evans accused her of being an animal killer because she wore fur. As a young adult After graduating from Bally High, Ashley's trendy style dramatically changed. Proving that the former high school It girl was growing up. Ashley wore designer outfits, during her modeling career and majoring in broadcast journalism. Ashley is a young girl who wore a lot of dresses and skirts, skinny jeans. As a adult Much of Ashley's sophisticated wardrobe revolves around the colors white, silver, gold, and lavender in the first two seasons. In a deleted scene from the season 1 DVD, Ashley is seen looking at her closet full of outfits as she tries to rearrange them by the aforementioned colors. In one episode, Ashley is referred to as "A Chanel suit with an office." She is often seen wearing prints, florals, plaid, and in an episode where she need to come up with money for a photographer by selling out of her wardrobe, both dresses, skirts, skinny jeans, heels, are shown amongst her wardrobe. Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2010's Winslow, Jessica Winslow, Jessica Category:Child characters in literature Category:Child characters in television Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Sweet L.A. Life: The Final Year Category:Sweet L.A. Life Characters Category:Sweet L.A. Life Category:The Winslow Twins Category:Winslow family Category:Sweet L.A. Life: The College Years Category:The World According to Jennifer Category:Sweet L.A. Life: All Grown Up Category:Bally High School students